


End of an Era

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [19]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, F/M, Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	End of an Era

The next morning you lie on your side watching the man who won your heart all those years ago sleeping peacefully. You can not forget the conversation with the boys the day previous, the father of one of them calling Loki a monster. You let the events of the last few days pass and all he has done for you. That first night he almost begged you to stay with him, all the love and affection he showed you then, the feast and the attention he received from all those beautiful women, yet he left them behind to be with you. Then he went after you, risking his own life and bringing you back, the times he saved your life by changing into a Frost Giant.

Suddenly you're angry at the boys, so angry. Loki is not a monster, he may not be a darling but he does have a good sweet caring side, a side that he has showed you all so often. You push the blankets back and get out of bed carefully, you walk out to the balcony and overlook Asgard. There are, despite the early hour, many people walking and against better judgment, you try to find the boys. Just when you want to give up you see them walking in the direction of the garden and their fathers are also there, perfect.

Without hesitation you lay a garment around your body and determined you walk to the garden. You disregards the strange looks you get, you only have one goal, and when you see the boys and their fathers you scrape your throat. The men turn around to look at you.

"You are wrong," you say, "Loki is not a monster, he's one of the sweetest people I know."

The men laugh and want to go back to what they were doing but you run around them and stop them.

"Take it back." you say suddenly.

"I take nothing back."

"Yes, you will, Loki grew up in Asgard, he hates the Frost Giants just as much as all of you. He is one of us!"

"No he is not! He may look like one of us but inside he's as cold and cruel as them" the man spits out, "Frost Giants live to destroy, to kill. He is a danger, a ticking time bomb that could go off at any time and we will be the victims. King Odin was a fool that he took him, for whatever reason, he does not deserve to live among us. "

You take a step back at his outburst and you ball your hands into fists. When you take a step towards him an raise your hand to slap him an arm goes around your waist to hold you back and lift you up.

"Don't, he's not worth it," you hear Thor saying, he turns around and places you down again next to Jane before he turns back to the men, "leave, before I order the guards to have your head for slandering my brother and a prince of Asgard."

The men watch him submissively and then walk away, Thor turns to you and lays his arms over each other.

"What was that all about?" he asks.

"He called Loki a monster." you say.

"Because ...?"

"Because he's a Frost Giant." you say softly.

"Y/N, the story that the Frost Giants once tried to take over Asgard through the great war passes on from generation to generation. Everyone here are taught to hate them, you can not blame them. "

"I don't, but Loki is different, he is not like them I just wanted them to know that."

"I know but some people think very one sided. Just let them, they do not know better."

"I know that and I know it might be wrong to seek the confrontation but I could not just let him offend Loki."

"Of course not, and my brother is undoubtedly grateful that you stood up for him like that. Where is he?"

"I'm here." you suddenly hear.

You turn around and see Loki standing against the hedge watching you. Arms folded across his chest while he walks towards you, when you see his eyes you can see a look that you can not place and suddenly you get nervous. Loki has always been someone who doesn't care about the opinions of others, and you know that. Somewhere you're worried that he is mad at you because you were looking for a quarrel with something because if what he said about him, but when you feel his arms slipping around your waist and his lips kissing your neck you relax.

"Thank you, you did not have to do that." he says.

"Yes I did, the way he talked about you ....."

"I don't care about that, you know this."

"I do, but I just wanted them to know they are wrong about you."

"That is sweet of you, really, but Thor is right, some people just refuse to believe something different then what they know,"then he turns around to Thor,"and Thor, thank you for uhm....how do I say this.....putting that man on his place."

"You are still a Prince of Asgard, no matter what your linneage is and you should be treated as such."

"We were just having a picnic, will you join us?" Jane asks.

"Of course, we would love to."

You sit down and start eating. You Thor and Jane try to keep it light and sometimes Thor tells stories about the time he and Loki were little and played together and fought each other running around Asgard, trying to catch each other. You watch Loki carefully and are happy that he sometimes even laughs and feels at ease. You are grateful to Thor that he makes Loki feel that he belongs here, he's one of you. Ultimately, Thor is silent and he looks at Loki.

"I heard that you went back to Midgard, for Les."

"I had to, as I already told y/n, I could not let him live, not after what he did, after what he has caused."

His hand finds its way to yours and he laces your fingers, he brings it to his lips and kisses it, making you smile. Suddenly you look seriously.

"What is it?" Loki asks.

"Does Odin still live?"

"Yes, but he's not your concern, love ...."

"I want to see him."

"That does not seems like a good idea, it's not really a pretty sight to see him...."

"Let me rephrase that; I need to see him."

Loki's eyes go to Thor and to his surprise he sees understanding.

"You agree with this." Loki says.

"She does have a good point, everything that has happened to her is Odin's fault, she has just as much right to conclusion as you."

"Prima," Loki zegt.

Hij staat op en reikt je zijn hand toe die je aan neemt om op te staan.

"Ik wil mee." Jane zegt ineens.

"Jane..." Thor begint.

"No, y/n is my friend, what has been done to her affected me too." she says.

"Okay," Thor also stands and he grabs Jane's hand.

The four of you walk through the palace to the dungeons. Eventually Thor and Loki are leading because they know the way and when you suddenly smell a very pungent odor you lay your hand over your mouth. When you stand before the cell where Odin is held you understand why. His skin is dirty and filthy and his wounds are inflamed because he does not get medical care. There are still two guards standing outside the cell who bow for you. You and Jane continue to linger before the bars but Thor and Loki push open the door and walk inside. The once mighty King Odin of the Nine Realms hangs in his chains, head down and around him puddles of blood. Scattered over his body are the flesh wounds and burns that Loki has caused him.

"Y/N?" you can hear him say.

You look at him and see that he comes towards you.

"You okay?"

"Yes, fine," you say and walk to Odin, you put your finger under his chin and lift his head up to look at him, "by the Gods look at yourself, the once mighty King Odin, feared by his enemies and loved by his own people, hanging from the ceiling like a criminal, a pathetic scrap of humanity. "

You walk around him and when you stand behind him you grab his hair and pull his head back by force making him moan softly.

"You have brought this onto yourself, the condition in which you are, it's your own actions that have brought you here. What were you thinking? That you really could banish me from Loki's life? That you only had to order your guards to ensure that I would disappear from his life? Unfortunately for you your son loves me more than you thought. I knew he would come for me that he would bring me back no matter what you might think of it because he doesn't care what anyone thinks of what he does and if you would have taken just a little effort you would have known that too. If you had really loved him like a father should love his son, everything could have been so different, but no, Loki could not bind himself to a simple servant for then he would bring shame to you, he would taint you pure line with poor weak blood. But you know, you yourself are weak, weak because you sent your guards to take me away because you did not do it yourself, weak because you sent some influential women to him to seduce him but it did not work, your plan, it just had the opposite effect, it made him realize just how much he really loves me. "

You let go of his hairs and go standing in front of him again.

"You know, I always thought you were such a nice man, a great King, loving husband, good father. But that alI changed when I entered the service of you and Frigga, I immediately noticed that you treated Loki differently than Thor. You could never praise your oldest fast enough for the heroic deeds which he achieved. You were so busy that you did not notice that your youngest suffered because of it. You gave Thor everything he wanted but Loki could never do good in yours eyes. You always saw Thor as the hero, the savior, the golden son, you gave all your attention to him while Loki tried just as hard to please you, maybe even harder but you did not see it. You know, perhaps it is by your actions that Loki and I are together, that your actions has made him look for the love and effection he so desperately sought with some one else, that you have driven him right into my arms and made him take me into his bed. Ironic really, is it not? The woman you've tried so hard to eliminate from his life, together with your son by your actions?"

When you feel someone taking your hand you look up, Loki looks at you and you take a step backwards.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Kill him."

"It will be my pleasure, love."

You suddenly see he is holding a knife and he moves to stand behind him, he takes a tuft of hair and pulls his head back and just at the moment he wants to cut his throat, he looks at you.

"Maybe you should leave."

"No, I want to..."

"No, you do not, trust me, love, this will be very messy, I will not expose you to that."

"Okay." you say.

After you and Jane gave them a kiss you leave the dungeons to go back upstairs and wait for them. After some minutes of waiting come Loki and Thor in, bloodied and you immediately walk towards Loki.

"I'm fine, really." he says.

"Now what?" Jane asks.

"Now, we bring word out that Odin has died." Thor says.

Later that day, word goes out that Odin died and almost immediately people come from all Asgard to pay their respect to Frigga, Thor and Loki. You and Jane watch it from a distance and where most also pay their respects to Thor and Loki you nitoce again that some people barely look at Loki and they only give Loki a hand to not come across rude. You sigh and put your arms over each other.

"They will always keep seeing him as a monster." you say.

"We know better." Jane answers.

"Yes that's true, but the mere thought that they think so lowly about him I just.....it makes me so mad, he also grew up with the knowledge to hate them."

"Yes, but as Loki himself said, they do not know better, they do not know him like we do."

Not much later most people are gone and Thor and Loki come to you. Loki takes you in his arms and rubs his hands over your back. When he leans back he kisses you before he puts his forehead against yours.

"All those people who come to pay their respects, it makes me sick." Loki sighs.

"I know." you say softly and kiss his neck, making him smile.

The funeral that takes place the next day is beautiful, the body of Odin gets placed in a casket on a vessel filled with hay, and then pushed into the water. At the sign of Thor a burning arrow is shot and it lands in the middle of the vessel, ensuring that the whole vessel goes up in flames and just before the vessel falls over the waterfall stars suddenly rise up from it. After the funeral ritual is over a dinner is given in the dining room to celebrate his life, during this festival the family is not alone for a moment, people constantly continue to give their condolences and you quickly notice that Loki has a hard time to keep up appearances of who Odin really was and about what he has done to the family. Halfway through the evening, you take his hand in yours and squeeze it gently, he looks up and leans forward to give you a quick kiss.

When you are in your chambers later that night Loki walks towards the bed and unfastens his tunic and falls face forward into the bed. You smile and take off your shoes before you climb up the bed and straddle his hips, your hands slide up his bare back and end up on his shoulders which you massage.

"You are so tense." you say, while rubbing him a little harder, emiting a low moan from his throat.

"That feels so good." he murmers into the pillow.

You smile and continue with the massage, you take your time massaging the knots out of his shoulders and when you are satisfied your move down with your hands and start with his back. You can hear his breathing level out and know that he is about to fall asleep, but you're not done with him so you come up slightly and you give him a gentle tap on the buttocks.

"Turn around." you say.

Loki moans but does what you say, he lies down on his back, eyes closed and he extends his arms above his head to stretch himself. You lean forward to kiss his neck. Loki lets one of his hands disappear in your hair while your lips slowly descend, you stop at a nipple to kiss it and gently bite it while simultaneously making a circular motion with your hips and you smile when you notice he's already half hard. Your lips kiss a way to his navel and further down and when you get to the waistband of his pants your fingers slowly loosen the straps and Loki lifts his hips off the bed so you can pull it down together with underwear. His erection immediately jumps out and you lick your lips at the sight, you put your hands beside his hips and look at him, finding emerald green eyes that look at you quizzically.

"Can you change?" you asks softly.

Instead of asking why he smiles and pale skin makes way for blue, and the green of his eyes for red. Your eyes follow a path up over his beautiful body which is spread out in front of you and you look at him.

"I still can not find words to tell you how stunning you are in your true form, Loki."

"Well, actions speak louder than words, love." he answers smiling.

You smile back and take place between his legs, you put your hands on the inside of his thighs and you lower your head, you lick a stripe from base to top and finally you let your tongue slowly slide through his slit. Loki moans loudly and lets his head fall on the pillow, you repeat this several times and eventually take the base in your hand and you squeeze it gently. Loki's grip tightens on your hair and his hips come up only to let go immediately and you look at him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." he says, remembering what happened the last time.

"It does not matter."

Your hand reaches for his and your kiss his palm.

"It's okay, Loki, really."

You let go of his hand and focus back on his dick, you take it in your mouth and your tongue rotates around the shaft untill you have taken him in you as far as possible. The coldness of his blue skin is a pleasant surprise for you and you hum around him, the vibrations causing him to moan and he puts his feet on the bed so he can roll his hips up slightly. Your hands push his hips farther apart and then they sink further inside to play with his balls. One of them goes down and stimulates the place behind it, making his hands fists the sheet.

"Oh, fuck, y/n, that ...... oh ....do that again, please..."

You smile and repeat the motion, getting the same reaction from him and you look up through your lashes and see that Loki has his head in the pillow and you follow the line of his lovely neck further down over his muscular chest that goes violently up and down with excitement and you feel a surge of pride that this you can reduce this magnificent God to nothing more than a pile of mess. One of your hands curl around the base of his shaft and you massage it gently while your tongue again rotates around him and occasionally let it slide through his slit.

His hands slowly glide in your hair but instead of grabbing it they keep going softly through your hair. You hum and with your finger you seek to the spot behind his balls and when you find it and push it your tongue glides through his slit and it is enough to make him come. Your hand keeps moving over his shaft until he has given everything he has to offer and eventually you sit on your heels and look at him, admiring the blue beauty that lies before you until he has his familiar pale color back.


End file.
